Love in a Crossfire
by OnceUponJessie
Summary: What if Gail is being a police sergeant which is thoughtful and doesn't follow rules and Holly is a uprising crime leader in the mafia where she wants to take over, Gail needs to go undercover to take down the business but what she doesn't know is she eventually falling for one of them. Will their love survive of they will be caught in the crossfire where the line of love and hate?
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1 Past and present

It's crazy how sometime your dream can be better than reality, reality requires you to face everything the good and the bad. In the dream everything is perfect and you have control but the reality is often you never know coming. The last thing Holly remembered is kissing her girlfriend and feeling like she is on cloud 9 then everything went blank. Holly opened her eyes as she surveyed the room, it was a tiny room all there was was four walls and a metal long table and chair, across her was a long reflection window. She looked down to her hands, it was chained to the table no wonder she felt something metal gripping her wrist. She groaned and sighed where is her coffee? If she is arrested, she could at least have some coffee! That's one of her rights! As she kept on mumbling, the door opened and in came Gail. She was wearing a white shirt and short skirts with heels, in her hands was some files and two cups of hot coffee. As Gail carefully sat down, careful not to spill the coffee Holly panicked and grabbed Gail wrist extending her hand as far as the handcuffs can bring her and said:" Honey are you okay, what did they do to you?" As Holly thought of ways to get her girlfriend out of here, she suddenly notice something on her girlfriend's neck and it looked like an ID. She looked closely as it said "Gail Peck, FBI sergeant", Holly gasped as her face quickly turned into anger, pain, betrayal. Gail saw her face and sighed as her heart was slowly breaking, she love Holly everything about the woman made her fell in love with her. Gail reached out to hold Holly hand but Holly quickly moved away hissing: "don't you touch me, you're one of them."

Gail winced as she softly said : " I love you!" Holly softened as she heard Gail say she love her, once those words meant the word to her those words are the proof her heart can be healed those words were a promise but finding out who Gail was shattered everything. Holly weakly smiled and said: "I loved you too but that wasn't enough, you betrayed me!" Holly's palm has a hair pin as she slowly put it inside the handcuff, making sure everything was in place, in one turn the handcuff released. She quickly grabbed Gail by her face and kissed her passionately, that kiss shows Holly love, passion and Gail love and passion. As Holly bit Gail bottom lip and once again clash their lips together adding tongue in between, Gail can taste Holly anguish but still she always drown into Holly kisses they make her feel warm and loved.

Outside the precinct,a FedEx delivery truck stopped and two men carrying two larges boxes came. They stopped in front of the precinct and took out their iPhone. One of the men faced the other said: "Is our girl in there?" The man looked at his GPS as he nodded: "Yep, she is in the interrogation room." The other one grinned as he said: "Great! Let's give the cops a surprise for taking our girl!" The two men out on their FedEx hats as they walked inside the station carrying the two boxes.


	2. Chapter 2 the beginning

Hope everyone like this! I"m sorry for the bad description but I swear it gets better!

Ch 2

Gail slammed the folder down on her desk as she shut the door, she groaned as she sat down on her leather chair. After all these years, she still couldn't face Holly she was still deeply in love with her but she blame herself for cheating and the betrayal of turning her in. She was part of the reason why Holly became more furious than before, she suddenly heard an explosion as the main lobby went up in flames. The police officers were scattered all over the place as some of them was looking for the fire extinguisher, Gail panicked as she searched for Holly. She quickly rushed to the security room as she pull up the screen of the interrogation room, she caught a glimpse of the rose tattoo and two Fedex people carrying her. Gail quickly ran to the exit as she yelled: "Holly!" Holly looked back to Gail as she saw her face softened but one of the guys pulled her arm and said: "Boss let's go!" Holly nodded as she walked back to the FedEx truck.

Three years ago...

Gail groaned as she threw the alarm clock across the room, she looked at the clock it was 6:15 AM. These were some of the disadvantage of being a cop, you need to get up early to go to work and the time to leave is unstable. She ran to the bathroom as she brushed her teeth and wipe her face, she looked at the mirror as she saw how pale her face was. She didn't get much sleep lately but tommorrow is her day off so then she can sleep. She grabbed her dark blue uniform as she put it on and rushed to her room grabbing a bagel along the way to the prectinct. After a few minutes, Traci and Gail went out on the streets as they received a robbery alert. Traci looked at Gail as she was driving, she smirked as she noticed Gail was pouting. Gail glared at her as she said: "What!" Traci chuckled as she said: "Is Gail Peck pouting?" Gail crossed her arm as she said: "That's none of your business." Traci chuckled as she said: "Go into the compartment drawer, there is some cheesepuffs." She watched as her eyes lit up ramaging the compartment section grabbing the big bag of cheesepuffs, her radio said: "Peck, Nash are you at the scene yet?" Gail responded: "One more block away." Traci turned off the lights of the police car as they arrived to the front of the jewelry store. Inside the bank was five robbers, all of them was wearing masks and five of them are all armed. On the left wing, there is a large group of hostages and on the right wing there are the bank employees. Traci took out the loudspeaker as she yelled: "YOU ARE UNDER ARREST NOW! COME OUT!" After a few seconds, gunshots were heard and one of the robbers yelled: "We have many hostages if you want them alive give me a truck!" Traci requested for an negoitator as Gail ran to the building across to the roof to get a clear spot to disarm the robbers.

Holly ran after the man in the grey hoodie sweater as she yelled: "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" The man kept running as he keep on looking back for Holly and how fast she was catching up to him, she kicked a basket at him as he fell and tripped on the hard ground. He groaned as Holly caught up to him as she kicked him down and stepped on his leg, he tried to squirm as he said: "Please don't kill me!" Holly smirked as she whistled, after a few seconds ten man surrounded the alley. The man looked around and said: "Who are you?" Holly chuckled as she grab a mental pole and said: "We are the Iris, you snitch on the boss you think you can get away with it?" The man started to turn pale as he recognized the tattoo Iris on the woman's arm. He knew that snitching on the Iris was a death wish, the Iris was the deadliest gang on the Manhattan area they own many casinos, smuggling goods, sauna places and some stock market companies they are the most popular gang. Holly backed away as she told her men: "Teach him a lesson." The ten men started to beat him up as Holly went back to report to her boss, she walk across the flower shop as she bought a banquet of roses. Once she opened her apartment door, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist giving her warmth. Holly smiled as she pecked her lover on the lips: "Hey there honey." Her lover smiled as she said: "Welcome home baby." Holly turned around and gave her the banquet of roses and kissed her lovingly: "Happy anniversary baby I love you Maddy Herrington." Maddy smiled as she cups her jaw replying: "I love you Holly Stewart."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Holly smiled as she yawned and stretched her arms and legs as she turned around and looked at her beautiful girlfriend. Maddy made everything better when she was at her lowest point, she was the only survivor of her car accident. Her parents was both dead and she constantly blame herself about why she told her parents to come pick her up after the party. She was devastated as buried herself in work, she became fascinated by dead bodies she started investigating in the field of forensic pathologist. Every time she looks at the decreased, she feels that she needs to find out the reason of their death and give their families closure. As she gained her degree, she felt lost she always wanted her parents to be proud of her but they weren't here to see it anymore. She started applying for jobs, she became a bartender at Chance and saved a girl from being harassed. That girl was Maddy, she is a beautiful red head along with a slim body figure she liked Holly when she saw her the first time. Holly smiled as she traced Maddy's jaw and kissed it, Maddy grumbled as she opened one eye and looked at Holly. She reached up and cupped Holly's face and kissed her forehead saying: "Good Morning baby." Holly smiled widely at her love of her life and said: "Indeed a very good morning." Holly chuckled as she kissed Maddy's lips passionately and lifted up her shirt kissing her stomach and then slowly arriving to Maddy's center. Maddy bit her lip as she was prepared to be teased by Holly, Holly grin as she noticed Maddy's gasp she decided to tease her as Holly bit her panties off. She flung it to the other side of the room as she quickly got up and run to the bathroom leaving Maddy dumbfounded.

Holly brushed her teeth as she wipe her face and ran into the kitchen. She started taking out the pancake mix as she took out the pan and started making Maddy's favorites pancakes. Maddy smelled the addicting scent of pancakes as she yelled: "Hols! Give me my panties!" Holly laughed loudly as she took out one of Maddy favorite plate and placed three pancakes on it, along with a pitcher of apple juice. Holly slowly walked to their room as she said: "What is wrong my queen?" Maddy grins and said: "You threw my panties across the room and I can't go out the door with nothing on!" Holly chuckled as she seductively said: "Then what are you going to do about it?" Maddy chuckled as she walked closer to Holly just inches from kissing as she said: "Well I need to take off something too." Holly looked at her confusingly as Maddy sneakily slid her hands under Holly's shirt and unclasp her bra, as she ran to the kitchen Holly close behind. Maddy quickly dived into the pancake as Holly chuckled, she looked like a kid when she was eating. Holly smiled as she wrapped her arms around Maddy's waist picking her up onto the kitchen island, she smelled the beautiful perfume as she got lost into their own little world. Holly kissed her lips deeply as she said: "You are the love of my life Maddy you saved me." Maddy smiled in response as she grabbed her waist closer to her and accepting the kiss.

Gail quickly went back to the police car and opened the trunk as she took out the AK 47 and rushed to the building across as Traci yelled: "What are you doing!?" Gail responded: "I'm going across to get a better view! Call the SWAT team!" Traci nodded as she contacted the SWAT team, Gail was trained as a sniper for three years she was very well acknowledged by guns. She rapidly ran to the roof as she found a clear open spot and laid down her gun and adjusted the eye piece. She responded: "All clear! I can have a clean shot!" Traci hesitated as she was thinking she knew Gail was a official sniper but there was a lot of hostages there. A few minutes the interrogator came, he is wearing a gray suit with a leather suitcase as his glasses kept on falling off his nose. Traci gave him the radio as she said: "We have what you wanted but let us know the hostages are safe!" The interrogator responded back for a few moments as Gail said: "This is bullshit." Gail locked the target on the robber as she pulled the trigger, two of the robbers yelped as the shots landed on their right leg. The other two looked at them and said: "What happen?" The robber on the right alerted the others saying: "There is a sniper on the roof!" As the other robber aimed at the roof for the sniper, Gail pulled the trigger two more times and one shot landed on the robber shoulders and the other on the arm. Gail yelled: "The robbers are down send the SWAT team now!"

Before the robbers can pick up their guns to defend themselves again, the SWAT team bust open the door as they arrested all the robbers and they checked the hostages for any injuries. Traci patted Gail on the shoulder as she said: "Be ready to face the music." Gail groaned as she remembered and said: "Buy me some headphones." As both of them returned to the precinct, Gail was requested to go see the superintendent. Gail nodded as she brought her earphones with her as she took the elevator to the tenth floor, she told the receptionist her name as she waited on one of the metal chairs. Her name was called as Gail got up of her seat and walked into the office, she was surprised to not see her mom as the superintendent looked at her and said: "Gail Peck?" Gail straightened and said: "Yes sir." He nodded and motioned her to sit down, she sat down as she said: "What did you want me here for?" He chuckled and said: "You are really straight forward are you Peck? Your mom said you are stubborn she is right." Gail coughed as she think what a great mom she has, he closed the files and looked at her seriously said: "I have a proposal for you." Gail looked up and said: "What is it?" He said: "You heard of the Iris before right?" Gail nodded as he continued: "Iris is the best mafia out there, they are involved in smuggling, control in stock market and many others. We want you to take them out." Gail looked at him and said: "You ask me to be a undercover?" He nodded as he said: "We want you to go into the mafia, get close to the boss or their people and exposure them. Give me information about the mafia and we can arrest them. So what do you think?" He handed her the files as he wait for her answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Holly put on her black tank top as she looked at the mirror, she always love her tattoos especially the rose on her left arm. The rose represents eternity as she took a black leather jacket covering herself, Maddy wrapped her arms around her waist as she buried her head into Holly's neck saying: "When are you going to get my name tattooed on you?" Holly smiled and kissed her cheeks as she said: "Soon. I have to go love you honey." Maddy smiled as Holly went out the door grabbing her eyes, she whistled her way down the elevator as she went outside their apartment into her brand new Porsche 918. Her bodyguard Carmen laid on the car door as she was playing with her phone, Holly chuckled as she threw the keys at her: "Heads up!" Carmen looked up as she grabbed the keys in mid air, she bowed as she said: "Morning boss." Holly patted her shoulder as she said: "You had a rough night?" Carmen nodded as she said: "Went fishing the fish was hibernating, you had a long night?" Holly chuckled as they went into the car: "Yeah too many files." Carmen coughed as plunged the keys into the car laughing: "That what I meant, were you on top or bottom?" Holly's face went beet red as she nudged her shoulder: "Drive." Carmen laughed as she nodded: "To the office." Holly nodded as she relaxed into the comfortable leather chair.

As they arrived to the building, Holly's phone rang as she quickly answered: "Yes boss." The muffled voice commanded: "Holly we have a problem." Holly nodded as she continued: "Yes boss." The voice continued: "The cops are on our tail, we need to get rid of them and one of our rival companies is trying to overpower us get rid of them too." Holly seriously said: "Yes boss." The voice replied: "Don't disappoint me." Holly hang up the phone as she said: "Call the leader of every department in meeting in five minutes." Carmen nodded as she started making calls, they both walked into the building as the workers lined up welcoming them. She opened the door as she looked at her computers showing all the stocks, her room has a large space in the middle is a set of brown leather sofa and on the right side is a group of bookshelves. On the left, there is a mini arcade and a pool table along with three speakers. She sat down and picked up pocket watch as she opened it, it consist a picture of her and Maddy. She slipped the watch into her pocket, as she looked at the rival stocks 50% of their stocks are out in the market. Carmen knocked on the door as she came in announcing: "Boss, they are all here." Holly smirked as she stood up and went to the meeting room, she sat down at the center as all her men report to her. Holly commanded: "Everyone make sure you own a portion of the Chong stocks, put some drugs in their massage and sauna places and call the cops make their reputation as bad as possible. The boss want them to go down. Make sure by the end of the week the cops will be all over them." They all nodded as Holly told Carmen: "Make sure when their prices starting to go down buy all of them, leave nothing." Carmen nodded as she got a phone call.

Holly went to the company's van as she told her driver to go to the hill, sh waited for two hours as another car showed up next to them. A younger man holding an camera came out of the car as he went into Holly's car, he showed him pictures of the rival with another woman and meeting with the opposite opponent. Holly smirked as she saw the pictures, she reached to her side as she took out a yellow file and gave it to him. He opened the bag and counted the money five thousand, this was an easy job. Her phone rang as she said: "Hello Charter?" Charter smiled as he said: "Holly let's meet." Holly chuckled as she said: "Sure, wine cellar?" Charter nodded: "I'm coming now." Within a few minutes, Holly arrived at the wine cellar she opened the wine as she sat down tasting the amazing wine waiting for Charter. She felt a pat on her shoulder as she turned around greeting him: "Charter." Charter sat down as he poured himself a drink saying: "Holly I want to make a proposal to you." Holly smirked as she said: "Sit down and let's talk." Charter smiled as they clanked their glasses saying: "I know you are having a active activity lately in the stock market, there is just one company blocking us if you get rid of them I can make you have a seat at the committee, so then you can be the boss and not having anyone controlling you." Holly smiled as she said: "I think about it Charter."

Maddy went to her office as she found a document laying on her office, it was labeled Stewart. She was surprised why was Holly's parents files on her desk, when she was about to called a nurse she opened the file and saw something alarming. She looked closely as she saw the cause of death, it wasn't a direct attack to the chest blocking the respiratory system and the internal organs it was the stabs and suffocation.


End file.
